Anything Goes
by Omega Reid
Summary: Song fic based on the events of a famous wrestler's love life gone downhill. Featuring one of WWE's biggest excouples. Rated T for slight language.


**I've never written a song fic before and had never planned on it. But my mother asked me to make her a new CD for her car and requested that this song be on there. After hearing it, I had the inspiration to write. I'm not a big fan of het fics and I'm even more surprised that I wrote one about a couple I never liked. Well, I never liked her anyway. Hope you enjoy.  
Don't forget -- Read & Review!**

**Normally this time of night you wouldn't find me here**

1:47. Less than 15 minutes 'til two in the morning. I can't remember what time I came in. Hell, I'm surprised I can even read what time my watch says. I've been drinking for at least 4 hours now, I know that much. That's not including how much I had to drink before leaving the house. I should be sleeping right now. Sleeping with you in my arms, just holding you tight.

**I'd be reaching for a good night kiss instead of one more beer**

Empty. Yep, that's how I feel. Just like this bottle. I signal for another beer and wait for the bartender to make his way over to me. "Another." That's all I managed to say. He takes my empty bottle and replaces it with a nice cool full one.

"That's it. I'm cutting you off after that one." The man said while looking at me intently. "I've never seen you drink like this. What's happened to you?"

"She's..." I tried to come up with a better excuse than the truth. Nothing, it can't get much worse than this. "She left me... for my best friend." I took another swig of the beer in my hand. The drink was already half gone but the optimist in me kept telling me that it was still half full.

"Oh I see." The man said with a knowing look on his face. "It's always a woman's fault. That red headed Jezebel finally did you wrong, did she?" I looked up at him. He knows? Of course he knows. Every wrestling fan in the world must know by now. Matt Hardy's long time girlfriend was sleeping around on him with his best friend, Adam. Who knows how long it's been going on. And who knows if he's the only one. God, I feel like such an idiot.

"Hey man. Don't let that bitch get you down. You deserve better than her." The bartender put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "There's other fish in the sea and I happen to see one of them staring at you."

I allowed my eyes to follow his and sure enough, there was a pretty little thing looking back at me. I'd say about 5'6", skinny but still curvy. Not much of a rack but I can make due. Why not? I thought.

**I'd never take a second look at the blond across the bar**

**Much less invite her over and let things go this far**

She walked over to me and took the stool next to me. "You're Matt Hardy, right? I'm your biggest fan. You're the hottest wrestler in WWE. Oh hi, my name's Cassie." She seemed to blurt it all out in half a second.

"That's great. Wanna take this back to your place?" I didn't even give her a chance to answer. Not that it mattered. She was already pulling me to the door.

**But anything goes when everything's gone**

**You ain't around to give a damn whether I do right or wrong**

**So bring it on, anything goes when everything's gone**

**Another morning after a crazy night before**

I open my eyes to an unknown room. I've never been here before. Where the hell am I? I roll over to take in the room only to discover that blond from last night. Oh shit. Amy's gonna kill me. I stopped thing. Hell, I think I even stopped breathing. "Amy... dammit." I whispered hoping not to wake up the girl.

**I'm searchin' for my blue jeans on a stranger's bedroom floor**

I pulled my clothes on, hoping I'm being quiet. Every little noise is pounding my head. That damn bird chirping outside needs to be shot. Just like Amy and Adam. Screw them, I don't need either of them.

**Well, shouldn't I feel guilty well I don't feel a thing**

**I'd wake her up and say goodbye, but I can't recall her name**

I walk over to the sleeping beauty still in her bed. I kissed her head gently and moved a small strand of her perfectly straight hair. "Thank you, sweetie. I make my way out the door and pull out my cellphone. 17 missed calls. I pressed the button to exit and dialed up a local cab company. I needed to get home and I needed to be there fast.

**But anything goes when everything's gone**

**You ain't around to give a damn whether I do right or wrong**

**So bring it on, anything goes when everything's gone**

I walk into my home only to be greeted by the sight of Amy's things thrown into boxes and bags.

**If you'd lifted a single thread for me to hold on too**

**I'd have one good reason not to do the things I do**

I should have noticed she wasn't in love with me anymore. I couldn't give her anything else. She already had all of me. But I guess now that she's gone... anything goes.

**But anything goes when everything's gone**

**You ain't around to give a damn whether I do right or wrong**

**So bring it on, anything goes when everything's gone**

**Anything goes**

**Anything goes when everything's gone**

**So there it is. My first and more than likely last song fic. When I heard the song I couldn't help but think of how Amy did Matt wrong. Let me know what you thought.**

Copyright Disclaimer: Song is "Anything Goes" by Randy Houser. I used the song without permission but gained absolutely no profit from it. Also, I do not own Matt Hardy or Amy Dumas or Adam Copeland. This story is partially based on a true story but is still fiction.


End file.
